Momo and Rangiku's Night Off
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Age-Persuasion. During their week off, Momo and Rangiku go to Karakura Town for some R&R. When Momo asks what they should do, Rangiku suggests they spend their time visiting a certain Substitute... MomoXIchigoXRangiku! One-Shot!


**A.N. This is a request by Age-Persuasion.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _Momo and Rangiku's Night Off_

 _ **Sometime after Ichigo's powers were restored….**_ **  
Soul Society; Squad 10: Captain's Office 8:00 AM**

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Captain?" begged Rangiku Matsumoto, who was looking at her captain with puppy-dog eyes.

Toshiro pinched his nose and tried to keep himself from banging his head against the desk. "Rangiku…you've been skipping work constantly, leaving me to deal with your unfinished paperwork. And you've been spending squad funds on your selfish drinking habits. And now you come here asking for a week off…." As he spoke his face became red with anger, starkly contrasting against his white hair.

"C'mon, Captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku pleaded. "Momo is heading for the World of the Living and I wanted to go shopping with her! Pleeeeeeeeeease?" she begged.

"NO!" Toshiro roared. "I don't care what you want to shop for! Sit down at your desk and get back to work!" he demanded.

Just when Rangiku's hopes were dashed, a voice chirped in from behind. "Aww! C'mon, Shiro!" The duo turned to see Momo walk into the room. "I'd love for Rangiku to join me."

Facepalming, Toshiro merely seethed. "Momo, firstly, that's _CAPTAIN_ Hitsugaya to you. Second, Rangiku has paperwork to finish and I won't let her skip out just so you can go shopping!"

"But Captain!" Rangiku insisted one last time. "There's hardly any paperwork left to finish!"

"Because _I'M_ the one who finished it!"

Momo walked over to Toshiro and patted his shoulder. "Shiro, if there's no more work to be done, why not take a break yourself? You can go and relax while me and Rangiku go shopping?" she suggested.

Taking deep breaths, Toshiro decided to relent _._ He knew the two weren't going to stop pestering him to give Rangiku a day off and he really just wanted to go lie down; all of his pent-up anger was giving him a headache. Sighing, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his aching temples. "Fine…" he said, "If it'll get you two to stop whining then go. I'm gonna go find some aspirin…." Getting up, he left his best friend and lieutenant standing in his office.

Giggling with glee, Rangiku smiled. "Well that was easy! It's a good thing I hid most of my paperwork in the hidden compartment in my desk!" she said.

Momo chuckled nervously. "Uh…you sure you should do that?"

Waving hand dismissively, Rangiku headed for the door. "It can wait for another week. Now enough stalling. Let's go shopping!"

 _ **Later that day….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

"Ahhh…" Rangiku sighed as she sat down on a bench. Both girls were in Gigais and wore thin shirts and shorts. "That was nice…."

Sitting down next to her, Momo smiled. "Wow! I always forget how much of a shopaholic you were," she said while gesturing to the massive amount of bags at their feet. "Did you really need so many shoes and purses?"

"You can never have enough shoes," Rangiku said, feeling giddy. She looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was turning dark. "Well, looks like the day is almost over."

"Yeah. Should we head back to the hotel for the night?" she suggested. The two had booked a hotel room for the week.

"We could…" Rangiku tapped her chin before giving a glance towards the direction of the home of a certain Substitute Soul Reaper. "You can head back if you like. I think I might see how Ichigo is faring today." Her lips formed a knowing smile, already imagining the near future.

Momo knew that look on Rangiku's face and raised her eyebrow. "You? And Ichigo? Since when?"

Rangiku turned to Momo and smirked. "Well, after we restored his powers, I paid him a visit to congratulate him. It turns out he matured quite a bit since we've last met." She winked at Momo. "When I made a pass at him, he didn't act like such a prude." She smiled at the tender memory of Ichigo holding her in his arms. "We agreed to be friends with benefits."

"Really?" Momo asked. "But…what about you and Shuhei?" She remembered how much her friend was infatuated with her. "I thought…."

Rangiku sighed before shrugging her shoulders. "Well…truth be told, I don't really feel the same way about him." She held up her pinky finger. "Besides, I once took a peek at him in the shower once. Not impressed."

"Ah…." Momo thought about it before smiling. "Do you think Ichigo would let me join you?" she asked timidly, her cheeks turning pink at the offer.

Now it was Ragniku's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Really? I'd have thought you and Captain Hitsugaya…."

Momo merely shook her head. "We're friends. Good friends but only friends," she admitted. "We don't have any feelings for each other like that. And I…I've always found Ichigo kinda hot…."

Smiling, Rangiku patted her head. "Well, I can't imagine Ichigo turning down two lovely ladies who want to warm his bed tonight. But first, let's go put our bags away. I think he'd get upset if we cluttered his room with our stuff…."

Getting up, the two lieutenants left the bench, making a pit-stop at their hotel before making their way to the Kurosaki house.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

The unsuspecting Substitute Soul Reaper was busy writing away in his notebook, finishing up his homework. The number of Hollows in town had decreased slightly, giving him enough time to get his homework done. When he heard the sound of his window opening, Ichigo turned his head to the side, hearing two pairs of feet land on the floor. He wondered who it was while he scribbled in his notebook, knowing it wasn't an enemy by the feel of their spiritual pressures. It wasn't Rukia since she would often say something sarcastic when she came in, nor Renji who would likewise comment about Ichigo doing his homework.

And then the scent of a certain strawberry blonde's perfume made itself known, giving Ichigo all he needed to know.

Turning around, Ichigo saw Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori standing in the middle of his room. "Oh hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hi, Ichigo!" Rangiku happily greeted while Momo sat down on his bed. "We had the day off so we decided to do a little shopping here in Karakura Town before dropping by to say hello." As Ichigo got out of his chair, Rangiku walked over to him, not even bothering to mask the obvious intent in her eyes. "We figured you might be lonely so we came to see if you wanted some company for tonight." Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close and laid her head on his shoulder. "How about it, Ichigo?"

Although Ichigo was more than happy to spend his evening with Rangiku, the inclusion of Momo made him weary. "Um…Momo? Why are you here?" he asked, turning to the small, blushing lieutenant.

Giving him her bravest smile, Momo nodded. "Well…if you're okay with it, then I'm okay. You don't have to worry about Shiro; we're just friends."

Walking around Ichigo, Rangiku put her hands on his shoulders and gently guided him towards Momo. "Well now, it occurs to me that you two haven't interacted much at all. Let's get you two acquainted…." Sitting him down next to her, Rangiku sat down on his unoccupied side and put her hand on his thigh. When she saw how Ichigo and Momo awkwardly looked at each other she giggled in amusement. "Here, Ichigo. Why don't we break the tension?"

Turning his head, Rangiku planted her lips on his. Her hand caressed Ichigo's cheek as he deepened the kiss. As if on instinct, his hand went to her bosom, palming her firm tit. "Mmmmhhh…" Rangiku broke the kiss before turning to Momo. "Okay, Momo. Your turn…."

Ichigo turned to face Momo, who was looking quite embarrassed, having never been in this kind of situation before. Ichigo cupped his face with his surprisingly soft hands. Giving her a warm smile, Ichigo leaned down and kissed Momo. Momo melted into the kiss, her small hands reaching out to touch Ichigo's broad shoulders. Ichigo wrapped Momo in his arms while deepening the kiss. Remembering all he'd learned about making a woman melt, Ichigo caressed Momo's cheek while running a hand down her back. Momo shivered as Ichigo's fingers ran across her spine. "Mmmmh…" Momo lightly moaned. When they broke the kiss Momo ran her hands through his orange hair before kissing him again.

' _Wow…Momo's cute when she'd hot and bothered…'_ Rangiku thought. She reached for Ichigo and turned his head, capturing his lips in another kiss. Ichigo alternated kisses between the two girls, first Rangiku, then Momo and then back to Rangiku. After several minutes all three were starting to feel hot under their clothes.

Deciding to take things further, Rangiku removed her shirt. Both Ichigo and Momo blushed when they saw her huge breasts barely contained by her black bra. Sitting up, she peeled off her shorts. Ichigo's boner started to rise up when he saw her black panties hugging her ass. Turning to Momo, Rangiku winked before sitting back down. "Momo, your turn."

Blushing, the small lieutenant nodded and sat up. Smiling at Ichigo, she slowly pulled her shirt up over her head. While she was nowhere near as stacked as Rangiku, Momo's B-cups still looked cute to Ichigo, concealed behind a pink bra. As she pulled her pants down, Ichigo's eyes became glued to her small ass as she bent over, showing him her pink panties. Momo saw the look in Ichigo's eyes and shivered. It was a look that very few men ever gave her.

As Momo sat down next to him, Ichigo pulled off his own shirt, showing the two ladies his toned chest. His breath hitched as Rangiku and Momo pressed their barely-clothed bodies against his. He wrapped an arm around each of them and kissed Momo tenderly while he squeezed Rangiku's plump rear. In response, Rangiku attacked Ichigo's neck with small kisses while Momo ran her slender hand across his stomach, her body tingling in anticipation as he explored the inside of her mouth.

Turning his attention to Rangiku, Ichigo reached up her back and unclasped Rangiku's bra. Rangiku chuckled as she tossed her bra to the floor. "You've gotten better. I remembered how much difficulty you had trying to undo it the first time," she teased. She pressed her breasts into his chest while kissing him, her nails dragging across his shoulders, making him sigh from her heated touch. Cupping her breast, Ichigo reached down and dipped a hand into her panties, smirking to himself when he felt how wet Rangiku's womanhood was. Rangiku hummed into Ichigo's mouth as Ichigo touched her moist honeypot. Opening her eyes, she saw Momo silently sitting there, blushing hard as the two made out. Breaking the kiss, Rangiku reminded herself that she wasn't the only woman in the room and smiled at Momo. "Momo, you shouldn't be so quiet." She patted Ichigo's thigh and gestured to the boy. "Come get in Ichigo's lap."

Quietly obeying, Momo slid onto Ichigo's lap, the two looking into each other's eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but admit but Momo looked cute, almost reminding him of his sisters. Putting aside any ideas that line of thought was going for, Ichigo put his hands on Momo's waist before kissing her deeply again. Momo embraced Ichigo as they kissed, only to gasp when he felt his hands squeeze her tiny butt, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Any shock quickly melted into pleasure as Ichigo teased her own tongue, coaxing her into colliding her tongue with his.

Reaching around Momo's small back, Rangiku undid the girl's bra, the straps sliding off her shoulders. When she pulled away from Ichigo he slowly pulled it away. Momo looked away as Ichigo stared down at her small breasts, embarrassed by his heated stare. Rangiku chuckled at Momo's bashfulness and cupped her friend's face, leaning forward to give her a long, deep kiss. Momo closed her eyes and fought to control herself as Ichigo started to play with her breasts. His fingers circled her tiny pink nipples, making them stiffen before he pinched them. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into Rangiku's mouth. She wasn't used to being pleasured so, by neither man nor woman. The most sexual contact she'd had was when she and Izuru had gotten drunk one day, waking up together naked in a squad shed. Aside from a few kissing games she and the lieutenants would sometimes play, nothing compared to this.

Ichigo leaned down and licked one of her sensitive nubs, making Momo arch her back from the fiery heat of Ichigo's breath. Ichigo's fingers slipped beneath Momo's panties, cupping her soft cheeks. Momo broke the kiss and her head rolled back, her eyes squeezing shut when Rangiku took her hand and slid it into her panties.

Both Rangiku and Momo noticed the large tent in Ichigo's pants and the need for things to go further became too much for both of them to bear. Rangiku whispered something into Momo's ear that Ichigo couldn't catch. Nodding, Momo slid off of Ichigo's lap and they both turned their attention to Ichigo's pants. "Ichigo, why don't you show us your little zanpakuto?" Rangiku asked with a smile. She unzipped Ichigo's pants while Momo undid the button. Nodding, Ichigo lifted his hips and let the two girls pull his pants off.

"Wow…" Momo breathed as Ichigo's cock sprung to attention. The rush of blood to her head threatened to make her faint. She'd sneaked a peek with some of the SWA into the men's showers but Ichigo was certainly one of the most endowed she'd ever seen.

"Come now, Momo…" Rangiku teased, reaching down and stroking Ichigo's hard length. She put a hand on Ichigo's chest and gently pushed him down onto his back. "No need to be so intimidated. By the end of tonight you'll want Ichigo to fuck you again and again."

Ichigo readjusted himself and laid down on the bed, looking over to the girls on his side. Smiling at Momo, Ichigo reached for her pantie-clad pussy and rubbed it. Getting the picture, Momo pulled the dirtied garment down and tossed the underwear to the floor. Calming the butterflies in her belly, the petite lieutenant crawled over and straddled Ichigo's face. The black-haired lieutenant cooed as Ichigo grabbed her slim thighs, massaging them gently before sticking his tongue out.

Rangiku smiled as Ichigo started to lick Momo's wet snatch, his tongue tasting her slit before his hands spread her hole wide, letting him go deep into her body. "Not bad, Momo," Rangiku said before peeling off her panties, the black garment joining Momo's on the floor. Straddling Ichigo's lap, Rangiku took hold of Ichigo's throbbing cock. "Look at this little guy," she smirked when she gently stroked it with her soft hand. "It looks like it's about ready to burst." The strawberry blonde bit own on her lower lip as she rubbed Ichigo's thick head against her entrance, jolts of pleasure shooting through her as she rubbed her clit with it. Lifting her hips up, Rangiku lowered herself down onto Ichigo's length, the head slipping inside of her. Her mouth opened up to let out a loud, lewd moan as she sank down on Ichigo's cock. "Ohhhh! Oh how I've missed this!" Rangiku moaned.

Ichigo moaned into Momo's snatch, his tongue exploring the depths of her womanhood. It always amazed him how he'd forget how good Rangiku's pussy felt until the next time they were together. His grip on Momo's thighs tightened as he started to pay more attention to her clit, his pink tongue licking it gently.

Momo cupped her breasts as Ichigo licked her, continuing to show her his skill at cunnilingus. "Oooooh!" Her body shook as Ichigo's tongue lavished her clit with affection. "Ah! Ichigo! Your tongue is…is…so good!"

Slowly riding Ichigo's cock, Rangiku smirked as Momo's face twisted with pleasure. Reaching out, she put her hands on her shoulders. "See? I told you you'd like it…" she teased.

"I do! I love it!" Momo moaned, rolling her hips and grinding her pussy into Ichigo's face. "I can't…" she squeezed her eyes shut as she put her hands on Ichigo's chest. "I'm gonna cum!" Her body arched backwards in response to Ichigo rubbing her clit, dipping his tongue into her pussy as far as he could go. "Ichigo! Rangiku! Cumming!" she shouted before gushing all over Ichigo's face. The young man drank Momo's juices like a bug hungry for sap, moaning wildly as her body tingled with pleasure. The small girl leaned down and laid on Ichigo's chest, feeling his warm skin rub against hers as she basked in his warmth.

Rangiku smiled at Momo's debauched orgasm before turning her attention back to the cock inside of her. Her tits bounced wildly as she increased the tempo of her bouncing, her body caked in sweat as her body reached the heights of pleasure. "Yeah!" she moaned when Ichigo started to thrust upwards into her tight honeypot. "So thick! I can't get enough of your cock, Ichigo!"

As Momo rolled off of Ichigo, he looked up and smiled. To him, the image of Rangiku's beautiful, voluptuous body riding him was indescribable He'd often tell her when they awoke in the morning that he thought he'd been graced by a goddess. He rolled his head back against the pillow as Rangiku teased him by squeezing her muscles around him. The sound of skin smacking skin filled the room as Ichigo continued to thrust up into her cunt, making her round ass jiggle crazily.

Leaning up, Ichigo started to suck on her tit, knowing that her nipples were Rangiku's weakspot. His hands gripped her seductive ass while she bounced on his cock, the bed shaking from Rangiku's wild riding.

"Oh!" Rangiku wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders, her head rolling back as he sucked on her neglected breast. "Ichigo! That's not fair!"

Ichigo looked up and smiled. "All's fair…."

Rangiku smiled in return. "If that's the case…." She rolled her hips, grinnjing as Ichigo's face twist with pleasure. She knew him well enough that she knew how to make him cum almost on command. "Are you close, Ichigo?"

"Yes…" Ichigo said, his grip on her ass tightening as he felt his balls tighten.

"Me too…" she whispered, holding Ichigo tightly as she felt the bubble inside her about to pop. "I'm…about to…cum!" she said, her toes curling as ecstasy sparked throughout her body. Nearing climax, Rangiku cupped Ichigo's face and crashed her lips against his, her body feeling like it was melting as she climaxed in his lap. Ichigo moaned into Rangiku's soft lips as he released inside of her, painting the insides of her pussy white with his hot cum. Momo, leaning back against the wall, looked on in arousal as Ichigo filled her friend with his spunk.

Ichigo laid back down on his back, taking Rangiku with him. His hands explored Rangiku's smooth back as they both basked in the afterglow, moaning into each other's mouths as Ichigo finished filling Rangiku's womb to the brim. "Wow…" Momo said, her hand rubbing her dripping pussy. "That was hot…." As Rangiku removed herself from Ichigo's cock, she saw white cum start to drip from her hole and looked concerned. "You sure it was okay for him to cum inside you?"

Rangiku gave a laugh. "Hah! Please, Momo, I know better. I take morning-after contraceptives so there's no worry. Don't worry…" she gave Momo the smile of a vixen. "I'll make sure to share with you when we're done." As Ichigo sat up, Rangiku patted his cheek. "Ichigo, it's Momo's turn." When Ichigo got on his knees, Rangiku sneaked behind him and gripped his softened cock. "Let's resharpen your sword, shall we?" Ichigo turned his head and kissed Rangiku while she stroked him back to hardness. Momo stared at Ichigo's large manhood and shivered. Ichigo was quite big, at least eight inches with considerable girth. Something that big going inside her small pussy made her feel a little nervous.

Ichigo comforted her with a warm smile. Kissing her forehead, he gently laid her down on her back. "Don't worry, Momo. I promise I'll be gentle. Um…" he glanced back to Rangiku before turning to Momo again. "Is this your first time?"

Momo held up two fingers. "Second. I'm not a virgin. It's just…you're so big."

"Relax, Momo…" Rangiku said, leaning on Ichigo's back to watch them fuck from over his shoulder. "Just let Ichigo take you away to paradise…."

Gripping his cock, Ichigo aimed it at Momo's wet entrance. The petite girl gasped as the head pushed into her. She gripped Ichigo's bedsheets as Ichigo pushed into her. Her eyes widened as Ichigo stretched her womanhood. She gave a tiny gasp as Ichigo filled her up with his cock.

Ichigo groaned from the severe tightness of Momo's pussy. She was certainly different from Rangiku. Seeing the strained look on Momo's face, Ichigo softly rubbed her sides, coaxing her body into relaxing. Once Momo's body had relaxed enough, Ichigo slowly pulled out. Momo groaned as Ichigo left her womanhood, only leaving the head inside of her. "Ah!" she gasped as Ichigo pushed back into her. Ichigo leaned down and kissed her as he slowly started to thrust in and out of her. ' _He's so big. Yet he's so gentle. It feel so good…'_ Momo thought, her arms and legs wrapping around Ichigo's body.

The bed shook once more as Ichigo pounded away at Momo's pussy. The tightness of the girl's small cunt threatened to make Ichigo take leave of himself. The girl was so small that he was practically smooshing her into the mattress with his heavy weight. Even with Ichigo's weight pinning her down and his cock stretching her pussy to its limit, Momo was still enjoying being ravished like this. She buried her face in Ichigo's neck as she felt him hit her G-spot again and again. Her heels dug into Ichigo's back and her nails raked across his shoulders, adding her scratches to the ones Rangiku gave him.

Speaking of which, the strawberry blonde was sitting at the foot of the bed, rubbing her creampied pussy. She groped her breast and smiled as Momo submitted to Ichigo's powerful cock. ' _Hmm…maybe I should bring Nanao and Nemu next time I come to the World of the Living. Who knows? Maybe Ichigo can enjoy having a harem.'_

Momo moaned into Ichigo's shoulder as he kept hitting all of her sweet spots. She could smell his scent overpowering her senses, his musk intoxicating her. Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo began to pump in and out of her faster, making Momo spew a melody of moans that was music to his ears. He groaned as Momo continued to tighten around him, the hot feeling inside of him building out of control. "Momo! Momo!"

"Ah! Ichigo! My pussy's gonna cum!" she shouted, her eyes rolling backward.

Ichigo hissed again as Momo's pussy tightened around him in an almost crushing vice. He tried to pull out, intending to cum on her chest, only to be blocked when Rangiku pressed herself onto his back, keeping him sandwiched between the two girls. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Cum inside her."

"Ichigo!" Momo moaned loudly while cumming, the sheets beneath them becoming stained by her juices. Ichigo silenced her with a deep kiss as he came. Momo's breath hitched as she felt hot cum fill her womb, making her melt in Ichigo's arms as he pumped her full of cum.

"Ohhh…" Ichigo groaned as Rangiku got off his back, letting him pull out of Momo. The three panted as they cooled down. Ichigo kept an arm around both girls, holding them close. Laying her head on his shoulder, Rangiku sighed heavenly. "Ahhh…I missed this. I'll be sure to pay you a visit tomorrow night," she said slyly.

Smiling, Ichigo gave her a quick kiss. "I wouldn't mind." He turned to Momo, who snuggled into his embrace. "Momo?"

The small girl giggled. "I'll be sure to join you."

Smiling, Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep, his two companions following him into dreamland soon after….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad Ten; Captain's Office**

"RANGIKUUUUUUUUU!" Toshiro howled after he found the pile of papers stashed in Rangiku's desk. He'd gone through it hoping to find some aspirin when he accidentally found the secret compartment she'd made. "You're so in trouble when you get back here!"

The End


End file.
